


Seven Days of Dorianmance

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Maxwell Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Headcanons, Headcanon, M/M, some fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My '7 Days of Dorianmance' entries from Tumblr. All headcanon, some fic and a letter from the Trevelyan matriarch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How did Dorian and your Inquisitor meet? Was it love at first sight? Or did it grow overtime?_

Max and Dorian first laid eyes on each other at Haven, when Dorian raced to give the Inquisition warning about the advancing horde. There wasn’t much time for a proper first impression until Max rejoined the camp in the Frostbacks many hours later. When he was fully recovered, they met formally in a war council meeting before they left to follow Solas to Skyhold.

While it wasn’t love at first exactly, there was a mutual appreciation and later admiration. Max saw firsthand that not every Tevinter mage was cruel and evil and sympathised with Dorian’s personal struggles. Dorian saw the increasing burden on Max as the Inquisition grew and so did his responsibilities. They spent more and more time in each other’s company, whether it was playing chess or talking quietly about many different things in the niche in the library that Dorian had long since claimed for his own. When he found out about Dorian’s amulet, there was no hesitation on Max’s part to do this as he would for any of his close friends.

After being faced with Mother Giselle’s concerns, Max was forced to face his own growing feelings of love towards Dorian and decided to act on them, flirting when they were together, lingering touches and smiles. Finally then, when Dorian came upon him in his quarters, he was well and truly head-over-heels for the other man.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What was the most romantic moment during their courtship?_

Maevaris didn’t wait to see Max in person before she wrote him a letter containing the ‘I Will Hurt You If You Hurt Him’ speech before the events of _Trespasser. S_ o by the time Dorian had returned to Tevinter, they’d written back and forth a few times and with the last letter, Mae had sent a packet of candied fruit that she claimed were Dorian’s favourites. Max repacked it with a ring inside and tucked the packet in with Dorian’s things the night before he left with the engraving on the inside of the band simply saying, 

> _‘ Aeterni Vestri Fideliter Ero’ (I Will Faithfully Be Forever Yours)_

(Dorian found it in the midst of repacking because something wasn’t where it was supposed to be, _kaffas_ , and surprised Max while he was doing a round of chatting in the garden. A few people nearly got a full eyeful that morning.)


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Was there ever an exchange of favours? A keepsake given as a token of love?_

When Dorian went back to Tevinter, because neither of them really had much time to even speak all that often due to one thing or another, let alone write each other long missives about how much they missed one another, very often they would see something offhand, wherever they were, that the other would like and have it sent. 

For example, Dorian would be passing by the market or see something in his own house that he thought Max would like or would look good in Skyhold and send it on. Likewise, Max would see some beautifully-crafted, (often Elvhen-make), things that he knew would appeal to Dorian’s less austere tastes, Although occasionally, he would send some purposefully ugly pieces to tease his lover.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Did your Inquisitor ever bring Dorian to meet his family? How did they receive him?_

There was never a formal introduction because they couldn’t really spare the time to travel all the way to Ostkirk and back for such a relatively trivial reason, not when there was still so much rebuilding and recovery to be done.

However, Max has an elder brother and sister floating about somewhere in the Chantry hierarchy who have managed to visit him on occasion, usually with impeccable timing that only family can have, right before an expedition. They seemed neither approving nor disapproving about the relationship, appearing to take more pleasure in their youngest brother’s achievements as Herald, but some time after the first visit from the elder brother, Max received a letter of glowing praise, (finished off with a dash of Parental Guilt™), from his mother. 

> _My Beloved Youngest,_
> 
> _I trust that this finds you well and not being too terribly overworked, insisting as you do that you travel so much. Your Father sends his approval as well at the marvelous effort the Inquisition has been undertaking in restoring the damage where you are and expresses his intention to visit you as soon as his Condition allows it._
> 
> _Adalric tells me that he met your companion, Messere Pavus, on his visit to your headquarters and since then I have been in the Archives, being quite studious! I found a link to the Pavus Family through a great-great-aunt of your Father and the line since has been tangled with some very Interesting families indeed. Well done! I’m sure I need not listen to any foul rumours about the poor boy, since it’s Tevinter’s failing if it couldn’t hold onto him. Really! What an Obsession that country has with magic! It’s only a Blessing that poor Evelyn is the only mage in this family._
> 
> _That aside, Dear, I do wish you had the time to visit, (and bring your Messere Pavus too!), but I fully understand your Work is far too important to spare time for such comparitively little matters. In due time, perhaps._
> 
> _The Maker Protect You,_
> 
> _Lena Augusta Maier Trevelyan_

Eventually Dorian will meet, but until the work in Tevinter with the Magisterium is on a roll, it’s more likely that Max would meet Dorian’s mother and other remaining family first.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Do they have children together? Where are they raised?_

I’m going to say no on this one. Or at least, not until their issues on the subject are overcome.

Max, while perfectly comfortable with nieces and nephews and tiny cousins, has never been one to want children of his own. There are a small amount of orphaned children in the care of the Chantry at Skyhold and whilst he will willingly interact with them and put aside money of his own to help take care of them, he’s never felt an urge to formally adopt one. He accepts that this may change in the future though, but that is another country,

Dorian has spent most of his life being forced to marry and have children and to him, his father’s betrayal still stings even after the man’s death. Eventually perhaps, he says to Mae over drinks, but not until he can reconcile himself with his father’s memory.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How did your Inquisitor deal with Dorian’s departure after the Exalted Council?_

He pretty much threw himself into work, not that there was any shortage of _that_ after the council. But it would have reflected poorly on the Inquisition if their leader let himself wallow in loneliness once his lover had left him, (and besides they had a _great_ last night together), even if they could still potentially talk to each other whenever they wished. 

Eventually he stopped finding himself staring listlessly at the side Dorian usually occupied on the bed whenever he was doing paperwork at the desk in his quarters, but it took a lot of time before he was able to walk by that spot in the library and not feel something twist in his chest when he saw that someone other than Dorian was sitting there.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When does Dorian say to your Inquisitor these words:_ I love you, amatus, _if he does at all?_

They are in Skyhold four years after the Inquisition ceded control to the office of the Divine and everyone has gathered in the Herald’s Rest to celebrate Max and Dorian’s handfasting. Rather than Ostkirk or Tevinter, this place where their love started to grow seems most appropriate and surrounded by their friends and the joy of the occasion, both are practically glowing with happiness. Vivienne, anxious that they have _some_ piece of formality about the occasion has had the master of the inn arrange the tables in the traditional manner of weddings most places, with a high table where the couple sit, laughing at Varric’s jokes in his speech. 

During the latest roar of general laughter, Dorian leans in close to Max’s ear and whispers the words, so faintly and so quickly before he pulls back to smile in Varric’s direction, that Max almost believes for a second that he didn’t hear anything but a sigh. 

With a small smile, not looking away from the toast that Varric concludes his speech with, Max reaches to their joined hands and traced the outline of the ring Dorian had worn on his finger since Max had given it to him four years ago.

‘ _Always_ ,’ he whispers back. 


End file.
